Stella
Stella is a heroine in Plethora Stella. She first appeared in The Hundred. She is an Illumina from the planet Illumus. Appearance Stella stands at 5'7", reddish-pink color for her skin and deep red hair. Her eyes are also bright red and, well, so is her clothing. It's a massive scale of red here. She wears a rosy colored blouse with a collared brick-red shirt underneath. She then wears tight burgundy pants and dark red boots. She has sharp incisors on her bottom jaw and pointy ears. Her hair is styled parted to the left and tucked behind her ears. The style is left short cut and doesn't go past her chin. Personality Stella is a star-student. Always focused, always on point. She has spent 400 years of her life learning about the known universe, after all! She has that gentle vibe to her when you get to know her. She is willing to talk instead of fight if the situation needs it. But in the end, she knows when it's time to fight. She passed the combat trial, after all! She has her flaws, though. She is afraid to fail. And if she does, she beats herself up for it. She wants to make sure there is satisfaction in the end on both sides. But if she ends up failing... Come Trio of Trouble, Stella has learned to cope with this trait but she still has it. If she fails during this era, she becomes more... Silent until she finds a way to make up for that failure. It is because of this fear of failure that tries her best. She fears the worst if she fails. Powers and Abilities Basic Illumina telekinesis and fusion. But with the Illumitrix on her side, it is easier for her to fight. Along with that, she has the Illumitrix, which allows her to transform into many different alien species. Weaknesses Her fear of failure can get to her quite well. If provoked by the possibility of it, she gets frantic. This would lead to her not think rationally. Also, there's the energy draining weakness as well. Biography WHITE AGE W.I.P YELLOW AGE W.I.P ORANGE AGE W.I.P PRESENT Stella, and her rival Luna, were chosen to represent Illumus as part of the one hundred alien people to take part in the Trials. The two were given the basis of the four trials ahead of time, but were not given what they actually entailed. Stella wanted to prove to her world that she can do so much more than break the customs for a good cause. Luna just wanted to win. Due to her dedication, respect, fighting ability, and experience from centuries of learning, Stella managed to pass with flying colors, receiving the Illumitrix as a reward and as her new job. She met Beate one day during an encounter with Luna after the Trials. Beate was just a DJ working in an Illumina night club until she heard fighting going on outside. There was Stella, fighting Luna (with her plethora of machines), with help of the Illumitrix. Beate, remembering she had that Spark, went in to help. With two against one, Luna lost and ran away until another day. Stella recruited Beate to be part of her new team. Relationships Family * Ultra - Oh yes, her mother. She was always an encouraging one, always there to comfort Stella when she needed it. Amazing cook, too. * Infra - Her father was more of the pushy one, not understanding Stella's motives to become a diplomat. He wanted her to stay on the path of the continent she was born in. She didn't like her father but, as she got older, she understood that it was more of a culture thing than a parenting thing. Friends * Beate - They met during an encounter with Luna. Beate is a sweety. Energetic and right into action, but still one to stay on Stella's side no matter what. The two have become good friends since then and are rarely seen apart. Love Interests W.I.P Other W.I.P Appearances * Plethora Stella * Plethora Stella: Trio of Trouble * Plethora Stella: Evolved Trivia * Stella and Luna respectfully translate to Star and Moon. * More fun facts to come! Gallery Transform.gif|Transformation Sequence Stella full body.png|Full body reference. Stella and illumitrix.png|Stella and the Illumitrix Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Female Aliens